1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing downrigger assemblies and, more particularly, to a downrigger assembly with multiple adjustment capability and incorporating a safety configured catch pin for locking the downrigger in an inboard position, as well as a caddy support retaining a downrigger weight ball in the inboard position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing downrigger assemblies are well known in the prior art. The purpose of a downrigger is to maintain the lure of a fishing line at a predetermined depth during trolling of a boat to which the downrigger and the fishing line is secured. Without the application of the downrigger, the fishing line would tend to skip along the surface of the water during trolling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,409, issued to Emory, Jr., teaches a tip up rigger for trolling a fishing lure at a desired depth and includes an elongated arm consisting of a pair of substantially xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped and elongated rods with free ends and opposite ends which is pivotally secured to a mounting base. A trolley is slidably mounted on the arm for movement towards and away from the free end of the arm. A downrigger line pulley is secured to the trolley for movement therewith and a downrigger line reel is mounted on the base with the line or cable extending over the downrigger pulley. An elastic cord has ends fixed to the trolley for biasing the trolley towards the free end of the arm and a latch is provided to secure the arm in a vertical or tipped up position. A pin extends through support blocks to pivotally mount the elongated rods making up the arm to the base. A latch is also supported on a selected support block and includes a hooked end configured to engage a latch pin extending between the rods and to maintain the rigger in its tipped up position.
A disadvantage encountered in the Emory, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,409 reference is the configuration of the latch and pin which, while appearing to be effective to maintain the rigger in its tip up (or inboard) position tends also to pose a credible risk of injury to the unwary user who places his or her fingers in proximity to the latch pin. An additional problem is posed by the construction of the slidably mounted trolley in combination with the weight ball and which, when actuated to the tip up position illustrated in FIG. 5 of the ""409 disclosure, poses safety concerns due to the unsecured nature of the weight ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,386, also issued to Emory, Jr., teaches a downrigger actuator which includes a downrigger motor for reeling in a downrigger line upon release of a fishing line or of a determined tension on the downrigger line. The device taught by the ""386 reference includes a normally closed switch mounted on a fishing rod holder and engaged by the rod holder when the holder is in a set position. Upon movement of the rod holder from the set position to a strike position, the switch closes a circuit between a power source and downrigger motor and which is then actuated to reel in the downrigger line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,021, issued to Miklos, teaches a downrigger which, when pulled through the water behind a boat, automatically and horizontally jigs a releasably-attached fishing line upon striking of a fish. The downrigger has a jigging line which is reeled in and pulled out of its housing. The housing includes a set of fins which bias the downrigger""s xe2x80x9cswimmingxe2x80x9d position relative to the point of attachment to the boat and so as to allow a number of downriggers to be used behind the boat without tangling of fishing or towing lines. Additional examples of prior art downrigger devices are also illustrated in Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,356, teaching an underwater fishing lure reciprocating device, and Emory, U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,478, teaching a multi-line fishing attachment.
The present invention is a fishing downrigger assembly secured to the stern of a boat and for use with a fishing rod and reel during trolling. The downrigger of the present invention provides both a high degree of adjustability as well as incorporating a catch mechanism for safely and securely locking the extending downrigger arm in place when pivoted from an outboard to an inboard position. A particular feature of the downrigger assembly is the shaping of its several components to minimize the existence of pinch points and consequential injury to the user.
A substantially planar shaped base includes a top face with an upwardly extending superstructure and a spaced apart bottom face defining therebetween a predetermined thickness. The base further includes a forward end, upon which is configured a support housing for seating a trolling weight ball when the downrigger arm is actuated to the inboard position. An arcuate shaped portion of the arm pivotally secures to associated guide structure located at the rear end of the base and along an axis defined therebetween.
The catch mechanism established between the base and said pivoting arm includes a spring loaded pin which is recessed mounted within a selected column, hidden from view, and which is biased in a direction towards the pivotally interconnecting end of the downrigger arm. An arcuately shaped channel is formed in the pivot arm and includes a further recessed hole which seats the biased pin upon the arm being pivoted to the inboard position. A knob end of the spring loaded pin extends from an exterior surface of the first column and is actuated in a direction opposite that of the spring bias to unseat the pin from the further recessed hole and to facilitate the pivotal readjustment of the downrigger arm.
A reel is rotatably secured to the superstructure, with a cable extending from the reel which is guided along the arm and which terminates in the suspended weight. The reel also includes one or more line release clips located at selected distances from the weight, it being understood that the release clips engage the fishing reel of an associated fishing rod and act to release the reel upon sensing the striking of the line by a fish.
Additional features include the provision of a fishing rod support and which, in the preferred variant, includes one or more substantially flattened, elongated and crosswise extending members capable of being secured at locations proximate either or both the forward or rearward ends of the base. Each fishing rod support terminates at opposite ends in a pedestal, upon each of which is secured a rod holder in rotatably adjustable fashion. Each rod holder includes a further pivotally adjustable elbow connection which terminates in an upwardly extending fishing rod reception tube.
A turret assembly also extends from the bottom face of the base and permits the downrigger assembly to be rotatably adjustable about a vertical axis relative to the boat. The turret assembly includes a top plate secured to the bottom face of the base and which rotatably seats within a bottom plate secured to the stern rail of the boat. An additional spring biased pin is mounted within bottom plate and resecurably engages a selected one of a plurality of circumferentially arrayed engaging locations formed within a projecting collar of the top plate.